


Grandfather's stables

by Anabundanceofgray



Series: Joanna [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: 9-year-old-girl, Bestiality, F/M, Grandfather/Granddaughter Incest, Incest, One Shot, Oral, Other, Short One Shot, Vaginal, girlslut, slut, waterworks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-07-10 00:57:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19897240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anabundanceofgray/pseuds/Anabundanceofgray
Summary: Joanna loves spending time with her grandfather, James, when her parents are at work and because her parents work all week she gets to stay with her grandfather a lot. Despite having her own room in his farmhouse, she still loves to sleep in her grandfathers bed. Today she is even more excited to go and visit him because he told her that he had a suprise for her.





	Grandfather's stables

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic I've ever written. Please let me know what you think. If you ever have requests, hit me up. Stay dirty!  
> xx- Mary
> 
> Disclaimer!This is all fantasy and should remain fantasy.
> 
> Edit: I have added and corrected a few things. I may do this more often, my apologies in advance. The scene with the grandfather has gotten longer.
> 
> Edit 2: I can honestly not believe how many guys and likes this story has. Thank you all so much! I wanna make time to write part 3, so if you have any suggestions or request PLEASE tell me.

Joanna loves spending time with her grandfather, James, when her parents are at work and because her parents work all week she gets to stay with her grandfather a lot. Despite having her own room in his farmhouse, she still loves to sleep in her grandfathers bed. Joanna's mother will be the first one to say she arguably loves her grandfather more than she loves her own parents. Today she is even more excited to go and visit him because he told her that he had a suprise for her. 

When her mothers car stops in front of her grandfather's house he stands there waving. Joanna opens the door and sprint towards her beloved grandfather. She knows he has missed her as much as she had missed him over this past weekend. Her grandfather has been very lonely since his wife, Joanna's grandmother, passed away 5 years ago. 

Joanna's mother, Elizabeth, walks up to her dad laughing and hands him Joanna bags."Take care of my little girl dad, i will be back by Thrusday." Joanna's mother still feels the need to say this even though they have done this almost every monday for the past 6 years. James just chuckles and answer: "You know I will Liz." . Then Elizabeth turns her daughter and explains that she must go and kisses her on her cheek. She walks back to her car, gets in and starts to drive away. She waves at Joanna and James and they wave back at her.

When her mother is completely out of sight Joanna turns to her grandfather and excitedly says: "Grandpa, when do I get to see the suprise?". James laughs at her eagerness and tells her: " After you've put your stuff and your room honey." Joanna's face lights up, she grabs her bags and runs towards the farmhouse. She opens te door and sprints up the stairs to her room. She quickly opens her bags and rips out her clothes to put them inside her closet, throws her teddybear on her bed and puts her favourite books on her bookshelf. As soon as she's finished she runs downstairs where her grandfather just opens the front door to come inside.

"I unpacked mt bags grandpa! We can do the suprise now!" Joanna says excitedly jumping up and down, and when her grandfather doesn't respond right away she wines a high-pitched: "Pleaaassseee." Her grandfather smiles and says: "Of course we can honey. I have to blindfold you though, because you will know the suprise right away if I don't." . He fashions a blindfold out of a dishcloth and blindfold Joanna with it. 

Joanna grabs her grandfather's hand so he can guide her to the suprise. She skips next to her grandfather when they walk towards what she knows, even blindfolded, are the stables. She is proven right when she hears the familiar squealing of the stable doors. Her grandfather guides her further into the stables until the come to a halt. He takes her hand and guides it towards something unknown until she feels the soft nose of a horse. Joanna squeals and uses her free hand to rip of her blindfold. In front of her she sees and beautiful haflinger and a plaque with 'Odin' written on it in cursive letters. 

Joanna turns to her grandfather and jumps up to embrace him. "Thank you, thank you, thank you." she keeps repeating. James laughs and puts Joanna down and says: "Don't thank me just yet. There's another part to the suprise, but you'll have to put your blindfold back on.". Joanna doesn't need to be told twice and picks up her blindfold and puts it on. She grabs her grandfathers hand. He leads her further into the stables untill they stop again. Joanna feels a cold iron again her legs and she is a bit confrused. Her grandfather lets go of her and she hears the jingling of a belt buckle. Then she feels the pressure of something on her legs. 

"Grandpa, what are you doing" Joanna askes confused and still blindfolded. Her grandfather responds calmy: "Don't worry honey, it's just a part of the suprise. Trust me.". Joanna trusts her grandfather so she doesn't question him any more. After the jignling stops she feels a small push on her back and her grandfather tells her to bend over forwards. She feels her grandfather grab her arms and fasten them in front of her. 

She hears the jingling of another buckle but doesn't feel anything this time. Suddenly she feels the blindfold being lifted from her eyes, her eyes take a second to adjust and when she looks around searching for her grandfather she finds him standing to her right, naked. She stutters a bit and that's when her grandfather pushes a gag in her mouth and walks around Joanna to face her ass. 

Joanna takes a moment to examine the iron structure she is fastened too. Her torso is laying on a fabric cloth with a hole under the spot of her pelvis, her arms are fastened in front of her to a steel bar and her legs and fastened to two steel bars. She tries to move her legs closer to eachother but notices she can't. She ducks her head as far as possible underneat the structure. This is when she sees a steel rod fastened to her ankles. Her grandfather grabs te rod and stretches her legs wider. She sees her grandfather stand up again and then she hears a rip. Only when she feels a breeze of cold air on her ass does she realize her grandfather had ripped her tight leggings and underwear off.

This is when Joanna starts to panick. She knows what is going to happen when a man and a woman are naked together, she had seen it on tv plenty of times. She begins to struggle against her constraints. But her grandfather grips her hips hard enough to bruise them and tells her sternly: "Stay still, this is going to happen even if you don't. And trust me, it will hurt more if you struggle against it.". At this Joanna imediately stops struggling and James lets go of her hips. A moment later Joanna feels a long finger rub over her young pussy. It's a strange sensation. 

She knows how it feels to rub her pussy, she's done it to herself before. The way her grandfather's long fingers skillfully finger works around her vagina almost feels good. As her grandfather hits a certain spot Joanna feels a wave of electricity going through her body. She knows her vagina is getting wet, she can feel it, she can even hear it as her grandfather's finger moves over her pussy. Even as her body is starting to betray her, Joanna knows she doesn't want this. After a while her grandfather's finger bends and enter Joanna's tight vagina. 

It's a weird feeling and the single finger is almost too much for her. Barely has Joanna finished this thought or she feels a second finger enter her, and then quickly a third. The three fingers fuck into her relentlessly, stretching her out, almost painfully so. Suddenly the fingers leave her and Joanna is relieved, but it doesn't take long for horror to spread through her body as her grandfather shoves his cock into her all the way. Joanna let's out a painfull sob as her grandfather's 6 inch cock stretched her out more then the long fingers ever could. Wasting no time in letting Joanna adjust, he pulls his cock out untill only the head remains and he slams into her again. Earning another muffled sob from his granddaughter. 

As he starts picking up a steady pace, Joanna can hear and feels his balls slap against her pussy. She feels a tug at her ponytail, and her grandfather drags her head back. He drags her head back so far she has to use her elbows so support her as much as she possibly can, arching her back almost painfully in the process.

He fucks into her with long hard thrusts, earning a sob with every thrust. When he, after what feels like an eternity, finally stops Joanna feels a warm fluid filling her. He finally let's go of her hair and fucks her lazily for a few thrust untill he pulls out and gives Joanna's little ass a slap. Joanna hears him move around untill he stops in front of her. He kneels so they are at the same height and says: "I can remove the gag, but you have got to promise you won't scream. If you scream I won't be nice." Joanna gives him a teary nod.

Her grandfather removes her gag and she takes a few deep breaths. Before she can say anything her grandfather walks away. Joanna just hangs limply on the contraption she is fastened to. She think to herself that she is happy it's all over. But then she hears the sound of horse hooves coming her way. She looks towards the sound and sees her grandfather coming towards her with Odin, the haflinger stallion, on his side. Odin's cock hangs limply underneath him, swinging as he walks, mirroring the movements of her grandfather's now hardening penis. Joanna can't help but stare, frozen in fear, at what she knows will be the inevitable outcome of the situation she is in.

Her grandfather and the stallion walk into the part of the stable Joanna is and stop behind her. Joanna hear the rinkling of a metal chain and looks behind her. She sees the stallions front legs begin lifted on a steel bar. Her grandfather moves the bar forward until the horses belly is over Joanna's ass leaving enough room so Joanna and the horse's cock can't touch. He walks around Joanna and again squats in front of her and says: "I will leave your gag off this time, if you scream too loud you will startle the horse, so you better be quit for your own good."

He walks around back to the horse. Joanna follows him with her eyes so she is aware of everything that is happening. She can barely see behind her far enough but it's enough to make out her grandfather gripping the horse's cock and jerking him. She looks in terror as the cock quickly grows. Her grandfather drags the horse forwards again so Joanna's entire body is covered by the horse and only a few inches remain between her ass and the horse's thighs. She feels the head of the horse's cock rub over her pussy just like her grandfather had done. Then she feels pressure applied on the horses cock and the head pops into her tight pussy. 

The horses starts bucking a bit and it pushes in a few more inches of his giant cock. Joanna bites her lip trying to keep silent while tears start running over her cheeks again. Despite trying as hard as she can, she can't keep herself from screaming out when her grandfather slaps the horse's ass and it bucks in untill it pushes against the wall of her uterus. At this the horse has streched her pussy out more so it can fuck in more easily, and it wastes no time doing so.

With every thrust the horse tries to go in deeper ever though Joanna's tiny body can barely fit more. Joanna can even feel the horse's cock slam her belly. She is sure that if she was able the reach around the outline of the horse's cock through her stomach. As another slap sounds through the stables the horse's cock shoots forwards once more, this time going in even more deep than the last time. Not able the go deeper the cock just pushes Joanna forward. 

The shutter of a camera startles her and when she looks behind her, towards the source of the sound, she sees her grandfather on his knees with a camera in front of his face. The camera is pointed at Joanna's pussy where the horse's cock is still eagerly fucking into. She can still make out her grandfather's wide smile even though his face is hidden behind the lens.

Her grandfather lowers the camera and looks Joanna directly in the face, and without speaking a word he reaches down and begins to pump his own cock again. Joanna can do nothing but watch her grandfather jerk himself to his granddaughter getting fucked by a stallion. At this she begins to cry even harder.

It doesn't take long for her grandfather to finish. With a few grunts he cums all over his hand. He stands up and walk towards Joanna. "Open up." he says sternly. Joanna doesn't hesitate to obey him, for she knows he will probably give the horse a good slap on his ass again if she doesn't. Her grandfather then sticks his finger, which are still covered in cum, in her mouth. And with a simple "Suck." from her grandfather she begins to clean his fingers of the sticky substance. Only when his fingers are all cleaned does her grandfather seem satisfied.

After a while the horses thrusts begin to falter, and after he gives one big last thrust and stops with 10 inches of his cock inside Joanna she can feel him filling her with his hot juices. It's so much she can feel her entire uterus being filled. After this the horse's cock begins to soften. She hears her grandfather walk away and he comes back with a bucket filled with what she presumes is water. He lifts the bucket up to the horse and it starts drink.

When the horse is done drinking her grandfather sets down to bucket and walk to a chair in the corner of the stable and sits down. Joanna wonders what going to happen because the horse has by now gone entirely soft inside her. She looks at her grandfather questioningly but she doesn't say anything. She's afraid that if she will something worse will happen. Her grandfather just looks at her with a smile. Then suddenly she feels the horse's cock twitch but it doesn't start thursting again. It was probably clear on her expression that something was happening because her grandfather's smile grew wider. 

All of a sudden she feels a warm liquid flow into her again. But this isn't like earlier, it's not as thick, and the horses penis is not hard. The realisation hits her: pee. The horse is peeing in her. She wants to cry but she doesn't, hoping this will all be over soon. After the horse is done peeing her grandfather stands up and pulls the horse backswards. His dick slips out of Joanna followed by a stream of mixed pee, horse cum and human cum. Joanna hears a thud as the horse's front legs touch the ground. Then she feels a nuzzle on her ass and a long tongue starts licking her leaking pussy. 

She again hears the shutter of a camera and sees her grandfather walks back to his chair in the corner. "Do you like your horse, honey?" he asks her. A hint of enjoyment in his voice. And with the horse still eagerly licking her pussy and the knowledge she will have to stay with her grandfather for the next 4 days she can't do anything but nod.


End file.
